La culpa es del muérdago
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: -¿Quieres averiguar lo que Sasuke-kun siente por ti? - Aquella pregunta, que en primer momento le sonó como un infomercial de medianoche, la hizo sonrojar hasta la punta de la nariz. Sakura asintió con un movimiento mecánico - En ese caso te sugiero que coloques un muérdago / Un regalo de navidad para la comunidad Sasusaku!


**La culpa es del Muérdago**

Una pequeña historia navideña basada en nuestra pareja favorita: Sasuke y Sakura.

Espero que les guste.

Demás está decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por mera entretención.

*O*o*O*o*O*

 _S_ akura mordió su labio inferior, dando desconfiadas miradas hacia la puerta. Debía apresurarse y tomar una decisión en ese mismo instante.

Observó el paquete que estrujaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus mejillas arreboladas, mientras una risilla nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. Quien la viese pensaría que era una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura.

Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, reflexionando sobre su situación, dándole vuelta una y otra vez al asunto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo yendo de un extremo al otro, pasando en varias ocasiones bajo el umbral de la habitación, el cual miraba con indecisión e incluso con suspicacia.

-¿Lo hago o no lo hago? - Murmuró, deteniéndose bajo el arco de madera, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

Contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos hasta que dejó escapar todo el aire en una exhalación.

 _ **Bien, lo haré.**_

Se colocó en puntillas para acomodar el muérdago sobre su cabeza, justo en el ganchillo que había instalado antes de ir a comprar aquella pequeña planta. Al terminar, observó su trabajo con detenimiento, sintiéndose torpe por su infantil actitud.

Suspiró, recordando el motivo por el cual en esos momentos se estaba devanando los sesos y tomando semejante riesgo.

-Si esto no funciona, mataré a Ino.

 _Flash back_

La joven Yamanaka detuvo el recorrido de la taza, la cual apenas logró rozar sus labios _-¿Quieres averiguar lo que Sasuke-kun siente por ti?_ \- Aquella pregunta, que en primer momento le sonó como un infomercial de medianoche, la hizo sonrojar hasta la punta de la nariz. Sakura asintió con un movimiento mecánico, intentado evitar encontrarse con la cara de su amiga, quien la observaba con una sonrisa felina – _En ese caso te sugiero que coloques un muérdago._

Arqueó una ceja en respuesta _-¿Muérdago?_ – Vio como Ino asentía con convicción, haciéndola sulfurar - _¡Estás loca! ¡Eso es demasiado obvio!_ –Chilló escandalizada. Intentó calmarse al notar que algunos comensales del café la miraban con curiosidad. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era el centro de atención, carraspeó y susurró – _Además dudo que Sasuke-kun esté interesado en una traición tan tonta como esa._

- _Oh… vamos, por muy antisocial que Sasuke-kun pueda ser, no creo que te haga semejante desaire. Además, si por abc motivo no te resulta como quieres, tú solo dices que lo colocaste por un mero aire festivo, al fin de cuentas, el muérdago hoy en día solo tiene un significado decorativo._

- _Aun así no entiendo, ¿Por qué un muérdago me aclararía si Sasuke-kun está interesado en mí?_

Ino sonrió, apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano – _Porque todo el mundo sabe que hay dos tipos de besos bajo el muérdago._

 _-¿Dos tipos de besos?_

 _-¿Acaso no te lo han dicho?_ – Su amiga negó, a lo que Yamanaka suspiró melodramáticamente - ¿ _En qué mundo vives, frente?_

 _-¿Me vas a explicar, sí o no?_

 _-Sí, Sí. Bueno. Como ya te dije, existen dos tipos de besos bajo el muérdago. Si Sasuke-kun te ve como una simple amiga o compañera, te besará en la mejilla, pero si está enamorado de ti, te besará en los labios, ¿entiendes?_

Sakura comenzó a reír forzadamente - _Estás loca, ¿sabías? ¡Él jamás haría algo como eso!_

- _Eso no lo sabes_ – Insistió la rubia, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad – _Tu solo hazlo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Y ahí estaba ahora, bajo el hermoso pedazo de muérdago que colgaba felizmente en el umbral mientras ella trataba de probar alguna postura que fuese poco sugerente y espontánea para recibir a su compañero de apartamento. Porque sí, desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha, ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos. No como pareja, sino como amigos. Al menos eso se podía entender hasta la fecha, ya que no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico que indicase lo contrario.

Resopló intentando deshacerse de las mariposas de su estómago – Quizás esto no sea buena idea – Murmuró, planteándose la idea de deshacerse de aquella estúpida planta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

El sonido de las llaves la crispó. Se removió en la habitación, mirando diferentes puntos del lugar en busca de algún escondite. Sí, definitivamente se había arrepentido pero no había vuelta atrás, menos ahora que en fracciones de segundos todo su entrenamiento ninja se había ido al caño, había olvidado desde respirar hasta cómo esconderse.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – murmuraba, mirando de un lado a otro con desesperación

Sasuke ingresó al lugar, suspirando con cansancio, ignorando por completo la escena de la chica dando nerviosos saltitos en medio de la entrada de la sala – Estoy en casa – Musitó con voz áspera por el cansancio.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a la chica de pie, completamente rígida. Parecía nerviosa, más de lo habitual.

Sakura se tensó y forzó una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor – Bien-bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

El joven la miró con curiosidad, más aun al notar el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas– ¿Sucede algo?

-¡No!...-La joven carraspeó – No pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tus mejillas están muy rojas, ¿estás enferma? – Sakura negó exageradamente con la cabeza

Sasuke asintió luego de un rato, no muy convencido, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia. Terminó por sacarse el abrigo y los zapatos, se colocó las pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba su compañera, quien sentía que su corazón latía desbocado con cada paso que daba. Finalmente el pasó por su lado, sin reparar en el muérdago.

Sakura sintió que una ventisca congelada golpeaba su espalda y dejó caer su cabeza totalmente decepcionada. A pesar de todo su nerviosismo, una parte de su corazón deseaba que el plan de su amiga funcionase.

-Soy una idiota, shannaro – lloriqueó en un murmullo lastimero.

Se mantuvo allí, lamentándose en voz baja su mala suerte hasta que suspiró resignada, sin poder evitar una mueca de disconformidad. Quizás era lo mejor, pero la decepción le quemaba el corazón

– ¡Buenas noches! – Gritó, dispuesta a irse en un intento por mantener su dignidad intacta al menos hasta llegar a su alcoba.

Sasuke no tardó en asomarse desde la cocina – ¿Te iras a dormir?

-Sí. Ya es tarde.

-Son las cinco, Sakura – Respondió burlón, haciéndola sonrojar

–Bue-bueno es que… es que tuve turno de noche. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha la examinó algunos segundos antes de asentir - Hmp…

Repentinamente sus ojos viajaron hacia un punto del umbral, un punto que estaba sobre ella. Sakura se tensó, más aún cuando el único ojo visible del chico se posó en su persona. Tragó pesado, sin poder evitar la paranoia al verse descubierta.

 _-¡Oh, por Kamy... se dio cuenta!_

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, hasta que el Uchiha carraspeó – Al menos come algo antes de dormir.

Sakura parpadeó algo aturdida _. Esperaba cualquier cosa,_ _ **menos eso**_ **.**

-Eh…sí.

-Prepararé la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Solo si no estás muy cansada.

-No, descuida. Iré enseguida.

-Bien.

Suspiró al verlo regresar a la cocina, sintiendo más agrio el sabor de la decepción – _Quizás sea lo mejor –_ Se repitió, intentando resignarse.

Con torpeza, comenzó a tratar de sacar el muérdago de su lugar. En esos momentos solo quería sacar esa jodida cosa de su apartamento y desquitarse con su almohada. Ante esas ideas, no pudo evitar reírse de su propia estupidez e ingenuidad.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a Ino-cerda? – Siseó, maldiciendo el pedazo de hierba que tozudamente no quería desprenderse del lugar donde lo había colocado.

El silencio se quebró cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurados hizo eco tras su espalda. Volteó con cierta curiosidad pero antes de poder reaccionar los labios de Sasuke se estamparon sobre los suyos. Ella ahogó un gemido, sin poder reaccionar por algunos segundos. No lograba procesar del todo la situación: "¿En serio eran los labios de Uchiha Sasuke los que estaban moviéndose sobre los suyos?" Finalmente dejó de cuestionarse y respondió aquel beso tosco y posesivo. En sí, fue algo superficial pero que logró alborotarle un sinfín de sensaciones electrizantes en todo su cuerpo. Cuando sintió el frio sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos. Parpadeó confusa y totalmente sonrojada, observando al ex vengador quien evitaba mirarla directamente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿P-pero qu-qué…?

-No tenía otra opción – Murmuró con voz ronca

-¿Co-cómo?

-El muérdago.

Sakura observó sobre su cabeza, donde la planta aún colgaba, bailoteando por las pequeñas corrientes que lograban filtrarse desde la entrada - Oh…

Sasuke retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a escapar de ahí, maldiciéndose entre dientes. Se había dejado llevar por un mero impulso y ahora no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación. Estaba claro lo que significaba el muérdago y también estaba consciente del claro mensaje que había transmitido con _ese beso en particular._ Sin embargo, no se sentía preparado para enfrentar la situación, no ahora, no en esos momentos.

Iba a regresar a la cocina, dispuesto a fingir naturalidad, pero esta vez Sakura lo detuvo. Con la misma velocidad y hambre que él la había besado, ella capturó sus labios. Contrario a todo pronóstico, no tardó en corresponderle, sujetándola con fuerza con su único brazo mientras ella enredaba los suyos tras su cuello.

Al separarse, la joven suspiró– Lo siento, no tuve opción

Sasuke le respondió apretando el agarre de su cintura – No te disculpes, _**la culpa es del muérdago**_.

- _ **Definitivamente**_ – respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, volviendo a unir sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, utilizando una y otra vez el pretexto del muérdago el cual había quedado completamente olvidado en la sala cuando ellos se habían encerrado en la habitación de la chica, sin dejar de besarse.

Pero sin duda, para ambos, lo que ocurrió aquella noche y las venideras, tenían un solo responsable…

…Sí, _**definitivamente la culpa es del muérdago**_ …

*O*O*O*O*

Un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado!

Que tengan felices fiestas!


End file.
